1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained, closed loop steam sterilizer having an integral external boiler and requiring only a single electrical connection for its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of ambulatory patient care centers which perform many medical procedures heretofore associated only with hospitals, there is a need to sterilize goods in such centers that traditionally have been sterilizable only in large hospital sterilizers with unlimited steam supplies. These goods primarily are surgical packs and wrapped goods which require reliable steam penetration of the goods to achieve sterility. The existing sterilizers that generate steam within the sterilization chamber itself are not recommended for these types of loads.
Ambulatory care centers tend to be small compared with conventional hospitals and thus sterilizer cost and size, as well as steam conservation, are important considerations in the ability of an ambulatory care center to function. There exists, therefore, a need for a compact, inexpensive steam sterilizer capable of sterilizing surgical packs while, at the same time, not being dependent on an elaborate and expensive external steam source. This need was partially met by the sterilizer described in Proceedings, Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation, 17th Annual Meeting, San Francisco, May 9-12, 1982. "Sterilization Equipment in Support of the Army in the Field", Young, J. The need is more fully met by the self-contained, closed loop steam sterilizer disclosed herein.